There is a technique for identifying a user who has requested the use of a service in the event of a server failure by acquiring the IP address of a sender from packet information and reading a login ID stored in association with the IP address when a failure occurs in the server (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-254431).